


Not Doing Today

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, Modern AU, they are together in this but thats not really the point, v sad historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia can't do today, so she won't and that's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Doing Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



     The curtains were drawn over the window and a dull gray light filtered in through the cracks around the edges. Historia lay in her large bed tangled in the sheets. She had woken up hours ago, but lacked the will to actually get up. She stretched out and squeaked as her muscles ached pleasantly.

     Just as she was rolling over to begin the very productive process of staring at the ceiling, there was a soft knock on the door.

     "Historia?" came a voice from the other side of it.

     She stayed silent, hoping that if she didn't speak the person knocking would assume her to be asleep and go away. Just to her luck, that did not happen and her visitor knocked again.

     This time when the person spoke, Historia Recognized her voice. It was Ymir. "Historia, come on. I know you're up. You can't ever sleep past ten, let alone one PM." She sighed outside the door just as Historia sighed inside it. "Hey, I'm gonna come in, okay? If you don't want me to, then just say so."

     Historia let her silence continue. There was a scuffling sound as Ymir pulled the key from the door frame and unlocked the door. She gingerly pushed it open and poked her head in.

     "Angel?" she spoke softly, as if afraid to break the hazy atmosphere within the room.

     Historia merely tilted her head towards the door to look at her and quietly hummed. Ymir slipped inside dexterously and shut the door behind her. She crawled into Historia's bed right beside her and lay down. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as Ymir took Historia's hand in her own.

     "Hey," Ymir murmured against Historia's neck. She shifted them so that she could spoon against Historia from the back. "Just one of those days again?"

     Historia nodded. "Mmhmm. I woke up at like nine." She paused for a moment. "I can't get out of bed. Not today. I don't want to do today."

     Ymir gave a smile that was part sad, part sympathetic. "That's alright, Historia. Do you want me to stay here with you while you're not doing today?" Historia nodded again. "Okay. I'll stay then and you can just not do today and when you're ready, we'll do whatever you need to. Just take how ever much time you need to take."

     "Thanks, Ymir."

     "Yeah."

     Ymir nuzzled her nose into the back of Historias neck warmly. They lay there for hours not doing that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend sad? Write friend fanfiction. Please do not be sad friend I love you so much (but it is ok to be sad too sometimes).


End file.
